KUNG FU PANDA 3
by SuperRockynueva
Summary: Los hechos se presentan unos años luego de lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Gongmen,que pasaría si una antigua fuerza es descubierta y usada para el mal? Si el padre de Po aparece? Que hará tigresa cuando descubra un oscuro secreto dde su pasado? Si la única manera de salvar china es encontrar la otra mitad de esa fuerza?
1. Chapter 1

* en el palacio de jade*

Mono,vibora,grulla,mantis y po Estaban entrenando en el jardín de palacio,tigresa había desaparecido desde tempranas horas de la mañana

*Sonido de campana*

El sonido de aquella campana alertaba a Po que el maestro shifu lo estaba llamando,se despidió de sus amigos y fue junto al maestro shifu quien estaba en el salón de los guerreros

Po: Maestro shifu…que sucede?

Shifu: creo que ya es hora de contarte algo de suma importancia

Po: A que se refiere?

Shifu:Po…veras,hace muchos años los 5 furiosos de aquella epoca encontraron,una misteriosa cueva,situada en un pequeño pueblo alejado del valle de la paz, los pocos aldeanos que vivían en las cercanías de aquella cueva advirtieron a los guerreros alejarse de esa cueva,pues…segun la leyenda,ahi habitaba una poderosa fuerza mistica, los 5 furiosos ignoraron las advertencias y entraron a la cueva…al ingresar al lugar,había en el fondo de la cueva una luz que emanaba de una fosa, a medida que se acercaban,la luz se hacia mas tenue,cuando llegaron…la luz desapareció,y a medida que se alejaban la luz volvía a su brillo original,como si aquel poder no quería ser descubierto…tras varios intentos fallidos de llegar a aquella fuerza,decidieron simplemente rendirse,pero…no todos se pusieron de acuerdo,la maestra meiling no se iba a dar por vencida…ella quería encontrar esa fuerza,dejo de intentarlo por la fuerza,paso meses meditando y purificando su ser para presentarse como un alma transparente ante aquella fuerza…hasta que,lo logró… En el fondo de aquella fosa encontró lo que menos se imaginaba… esa fuerza era nada mas y nada menos que el poder de las fuerzas opuestas….el yin y el yang en su presentación fisica,la maestra meiling…maravillada salió de la cueva y fue a avisar a todos el descubrimiento… Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho,el rumor había llegado a los oídos de personas que querían usar la fuerza para destruir china,llegaron a la cueva y destrozaron la fosa donde se encontraba la fuerza pero…ellos no tenían la mínima idea de como sacarla de ahí,días después…tras varios intentos llegaron hasta donde el destello de luz emanaba…pero esta ya no estaba,cuenta la leyenda que aquella fuerza se refugio en los 4 guerreros más poderosos de toda china y cuando 2 de ellos se encuentren tendrán un poder inimaginable,su fuerza se triplicara, su destreza en el kung fu aumentara en un 100%,pero si esta en malas manos significaria el fin de nuestros dias

Po:Eso….es….BARBARO

Shifu: espera,aun no he terminado…tengo el presentimiento que una parte de la fuerza reside en ti,panda

Po: En mi? Pero si en ese entonces yo no existía,creo

Shifu: tengo plena seguridad que la fuerza esta en ti,eres el guerrero dragón, uno de los guerreros mas poderosos de toda china

*En la ciudad de Gongmen*

Guardia 1 (gazela): Maestro Buey,Maestro cocodrilo…afuera…hay un panda que quiere verlos

Maestro cocodrilo: Panda?…El guerrero dragon!

Maestro Buey:Dile que pase

Dentro de el palacio avanzaba a pasos lentos un panda cubierto con una túnica verde

Panda: Buenas tardes

Maestro Buey: Po?

Panda: no,dejenme presentarme…mi nombre es feng estoy buscando a Lord Shen

Maestro buey: Lamento comunicarle que lord shen ha fallecido

Feng: Al fin se ha hecho justicia

Maestro Buey: A que se refiere?

Feng:Como verán…hace ya muchos años,Lord Shen fue a destruir nuestra prospera aldea,porque… Según cuentan, una adivina predijo que un panda lo derrotaría

Maestro cocodrilo: y así fue…Po,el guerrero Dragón lo derroto cuando trató de apoderarse de china

Feng: Así que es cierto…,donde puedo encontrar al guerrero dragón?

Maestro buey: el vive en el palacio de jade,en el valle de la paz

Maestro cocodrilo: para que lo busca? Quien es usted?

Feng: El…es mi hijo y….ESTA VIVO

*En el valle de la paz*

Mensajero: Maestro shifu…mandan esto desde la ciudad de Gongmen (entregando el pergamino)

Shifu: (Lee el pergamino y queda sorprendido) llama a lo Po diles que vayan al salon de los guerreros…tengo un anuncio importante que hacer

Mensajero: Si maestro

*En el salón de los guerreros*

Víbora: Donde esta Tigresa?

Grulla: No lo se,no la veo desde hoy a la mañana

Shifu: Como que no la encuentras?

Mensajero: lo siento maestro…ya he buscado a la maestra tigresa por tierra y cielo,no esta en la aldea,tampoco en el bosque,hasta fui a las montañas…ha desaparecido

Shifu: Se ha estado comportando extraño estos últimos dias …alguien sabe que pasa con ella?

Mono: Nadie sabe absolutamente nada de ella

Mantis: con lo mucho que nos habla

Po: pero ella casi ni nos habla

Mantis: Po…entiendes el sarcasmo?

En ese momento tigresa entra al salón

Shifu: tigresa….donde has estado?

Tigresa: no es de su incumbencia…que sucede?(sin ánimos)

Todos la miran confundidos,Tigresa nunca responde de esa manera al maestro shifu,algo extraño le estaba sucediendo

Shifu:(ignorando el comportamiento de tigresa)Hemos recibido una invitación especial a un banquete en la ciudad de Gongmen,debemos estar allá en unos días…partiremos esta noche

Apenas shifu termino la frase tigresa salio del salón…definitivamente algo sucedía

Shifu:Quiero que averiguen que sucede con ella,esto es incongruente a su temperamento habitual

Víbora: Pero…como maestro?

Grulla: ella ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra

Mantis: Es muy cerrada,no podremos acercarnos

Shifu:Busquen algún modo y alistense para partir

Mono/mantis/grulla/víbora/po: Si maestro shifu


	2. Secretos

HOOOLA he vuelto baby's por si no sabían soy Rocky,he echo varios fics de ice age como "verdadero amor? Eso existe?" y "la nueva manada" ,por desgracia mi cuenta original aparentemente fue hackeada pues mi contraseña no entra :( voy a empezar de cero volvere a escribir mis fics de ice age y ahora empeze a hacer historias de KFP porque según yo es una de las mejores películas animadas que he visto ,muchísimas gracias por leer mis fics,capitulo #2 de KUNG FU PANDA 3

3…2….1…Accion!

*En la cocina *

Mantis:Okay,ahora… Quien se acercara a la fiera?

Víbora:Mantis

Mantis: Que?

Víbora: Tigresa no es una "fiera" solamente tiene un temperamento fuerte

Mantis: Sea cual sea el termino…quien lo hará?

Mono: YO NO!

Mantis: YO NO!

grulla: YO NO!

víbora: YO NO!

Po: YO NO!

Todos miraron a Po con cara de "Si lo harás"

Po: Chicos, vamos…sinceramente soy yo a quien mas odia

Víbora:Que importa

Grulla: Solo ve y pregunta que le sucede

Mantis: Y si te ataca solo grita

Víbora miro amenazante a mantis

Po: porque no va víbora, ambas son mujeres y se entienden entre ellas

Víbora: No señor, iras tu

Po: pero…

Mono: sin peros

Grulla:Suerte

*En la habitación de tigresa *

Tigresa estaba sentada al borde de su cama con la cabeza agachada cuando escucha que alguien toca la mampara

Tigresa: Quien?

Po: soy yo

Tigresa: vete de aquí Po…no estoy de humor

Po: Necesito hablar contigo

Tigresa:Yo no quiero hablar con nadie

Po:Ay por favor

Tigresa: VETE (grito amenazante)

Po: NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION !

En ese momento Po derribo la mampara permitiéndole el ingreso a la habitacion

Tigresa: O TE VAS EN ESTE INSTANTE O YO MISMA TE LANZO FUERA DE AQUI

Po:No me voy a ningún sitio hasta que me digas que te sucede

Tigresa: NO TE INCUMBE…AHORA FUERA DE AQUÍ

*En la cocina*

Víbora: como le estará yendo a Po?

Mantis: espero que bien

Po: Hola chicos (tomándose del brazo)

Mono: Que tal te fue?

Po: No quieren saber

Grulla: te golpeó… No es así?

Po: definitivamente fue el peor golpe en meses

Mantis: Se los dije

Mono:Ahora que?

Víbora: esperemos a llegar a la ciudad de gongmen para volver a intentar

Po: VOLVER A INTENTAR!?…CASI ME ASESINA!

Grulla: buscaremos otra manera,tu tranquilo

Llegó la noche y partieron del palacio de Jade,el señor ping habia pedido ir pero fue rechazado ya que la invitacion era solo para maestros del palacio de jade…los chicos seguían preocupados por tigresa, algo realmente malo había pasado pues,ella no se pone así porque si,había un motivo y uno muy importante,

Llegaron a la ciudad de gongmen donde fueron recibidos por el maestro buey y cocodrilo, llego la hora del banquete, a sorpresa de los todos,los unicos invitados eran ellos

Shifu:pensaba que estarían nos demás maestros

Maestro buey: No pudieron asistir, todos están sumamente ocupados con el entrenamiento de sus nuevos guerreros

Llego un momento de la cena donde el maestro buey,cocodrilo y shifu se levantaron de la mesa y conversaron en voz baja entre ellos

Po:Que sucede?

Maestro buey:Po…hay alguien, que ha venido desde muy lejos… Solo para verte

Po: quien?

Maestro cocodrilo: dejenlo entrar (ordeno a las gazelas)

En la puerta del salón apareció Feng (el panda)

Po: y el quien es?

Feng: No puedo creerlo… Estas…VIVO

Po: Quien es usted señor?

Feng: HIJO MIO(abrazo a Po sin contener sus lágrimas)

Po: Espere…Hijo!?(separándose de feng)

Feng: Si…soy yo, Papá, no me recuerdas?

Po: Es imposible,Shen los mato a todos

Feng: algunos logramos sobrevivir… No puedo creer que seas tu

Po: Papá?

Feng:hijo

Po y feng se hundieron en un abrazo,po estaba en shock…su papá biológico estaba vivo,había sobrevivido

Shifu:Po…yo los traje aquí,porque el maestro buey me informó que tu verdadero padre estaba aquí

Po:No-no puedo creer

Todos se acercaron a Po y a su padre,el les había contado como lograron sobrevivir, como construyeron de vuelta una aldea y como se había enterado que Po estaba vivo…pero no todo era alegría, mientras todos estaban concentrados en Po y su padre,de forma sigilosa tigresa salio del salón y se dirigió a la habitación donde se quedaría,esta quedaba un poco alejada de las demás,se sentó en la cama y cerro fuerte sus ojos,dejando salir unas lágrimas (Autora:PAREN EL MUNDO! TIGRESA LLORANDO? ESTO ES ALGO RARO.-.) era una de las pocas veces que tigresa lloró, había algo que realmente le estaba afectando

Era de madrugada y todos estaban durmiendo…bueno,no todos,Po se había quedado en el jardín del palacio a contemplar las estrellas

Shifu:Sorprendido?

Po: estoy impactado… Sigo sin creerlo

Shifu: como te sientes panda?

Po: siento que un vacío en mi se lleno

Shifu: te dejo para que puedas procesar todó lo que ocurre,muchas emociones para un solo día,que descanses(se retiro)

Cuando Po iba ir a dormir hubo algo que le llamo la atención, la luz de la habitación de tigresa estaba encendida,fue hasta ahí y entro,asustando un poco a tigresa quien decidió ignorarlo

Po: Tigresa… Que te sucede? (Sentándose junto a ella)

Tigresa: nada…ahora sal de aqui

Po: a mi no me engañas,has estado actuando muy raro los últimos días…dime que sucede, puedes confiar en mi

Tigresa: Es solo que….(suspiro ) nada,no es nada

Po: Dime

Tigresa:para que quieres saber?

Po: porque somos amigos y los amigos se preocupan unos por otros

Tigresa: Y…

Po: si me lo dices nunca las te volveré a molestar

Tigresa: (cerro los ojos y suspiro) esta bien,te lo diré…ayer,fui Al orfanato donde vivía,quería averiguar si sabían algo de mis padres,ahora entiendo porque dicen que el que busca donde no debe se entera de no que no quiere…Mis padres, me dejaron en las puertas de aquel orfanato a mi suerte,la oveja que cuida el lugar me dio un higar temporal en el orfanato,me llevo a una habitacion,mis padres me habian colocado en una manta para resguardarme del frio pues apenas era una cachorra y me enfermaba con facilidad,la oveja me saco de la manta y habia una nota,la nota decia lo siguiente

"Si estas leyendo esto significa que nuestra hija,Tugresa,esta a tu cuidado,la dejamos en el orfanato pues es una carga para nosotros,no podemos trabajar de ella, y no estamos ni en las condiciones ni con las ganas de tener que lidiar con un cachorro,es demasiado compromiso para nosotros y no estamos dispuestos a cumplirlo, les deseamos suerte" la firma estaba corrida

Tigresa:ellos no quisieron cuidar de mi… No me quisieron… Nadie nunca lo ha hecho

Tigresa estaba al borde del llanto,pero no iba a llorar,no iba a dejar que la vieran llorar

Po:Tranquila (poniendo su mano en el hombro de tigresa)

Tigresa: como voy a estar tranquila!? (Poniéndose de pie) ahora se la verdad…ni siquiera mis propios padres me quisieron…nadie no hace

Po: Que dices? Eres la maestra tigresa,todos te admiran

Tigresa: Admiran….me admiran y respetan,por el poder que tengo,no me quieren,me tienen miedo…nadie me quiere por quien soy en realidad

Po: eso es lo que tu crees…no te has dado cuenta que los chicos te quieren muchísimo, víbora,mono,mantis, grulla…ellos son tus verdaderos amigos y te quieren tal y como eres,el maestro shifu te quiere como a su propia hija,solo que no lo demuestra porque no es muy expresivo que digamos pero el punto es que eres una gran persona y nosotros te queremos como eres

Tigresa: (bajo la vista)

Po: vas a llorar?

Tigresa: No…llorar es para los debiles

Po:No lo es…llorar no significa que eres débil, llorar demuestra que has sido fuerte y has sufrido en silencio por mucho tiempo…ven aquí (abrió sus brazos para abrazar a tigresa)

Tigresa:No…ni se te ocurra…no doy abrazos(cruzándose de brazos)

Po: Ay por favor… Solo es un abrazo

Po abrazo a tigresa,ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Po y cerro fuertemente los ojos

Po: Te quiero tigresa (abrazándola mas fuerte)

Tigresa: También te quiero Po…y querre tu cabeza en mi mano si le llegas a contar a alguien de este momento Ridículamente cursi

Po:Buen…chiste

Tigresa: No es un chiste


	3. Planes y sentimientos

Holaaaaa soy yoo :3 ay! Por dios! Quien mas iba a ser? Ok'no nuevo capitulo,he recibido mensajes con sugerencias para el fic y decidí tratar de mejorarlo siguiendo los consejos que me han dado, además… Se me ocurrió una idea maravillentosa para la historia…ya lo veránヽ(^。^)ノ pero no creo que se revele en este cap. :D porque tan feliz? No se :)

?: ROCKY YA CALLATE POR EL AMOR DEL HOMBRE SANDWICH!

Rocky (yo): alguien estuvo viendo phineas y ferb ^_^

?: ya callate y deja a los lectores para que lean el nuevo capitulo

Rocky (yo): ay okay :( disfruten el cap. ,pero anteeees quiero aclarar lo que usare de ahora en adelante

-momento,lugar-

*sonido*

(Acción o estado de animo)

/pensamiento/

Ahh y siempre los diálogos van a empezar con mayúscula

Este capitulo lo escribi escuchando Just a Little bit of your heart y si ustedes escuchan la musica a la par que leen les trasmitira una emocion tan emocionantemente wow (? Okno pero realmente me ayudo a inspirarme

Okaay empezamos:

Anteriormente en kfp 3

Po: Te quiero tigresa (abrazándola mas fuerte)

Tigresa: También te quiero Po…y querre tu cabeza en mi mano si le llegas a contar a alguien de este momento ridículamente cursi

Po:Buen…chiste

Tigresa: No es un chiste

Po: Okay

-Ahora-

Po y tigresa seguían abrazados cuando una ráfaga de energía los golpeo de la nada haciendo que se separen y cayeran en lados opuestos

Tigresa: Que…que fue eso?

Po: No lo se….fue extraño,como si una fuerza eléctrica nos haya golpeado… Creo que mejor me voy,Necesitas dormir un poco

Tigresa: Espera! (Tomando a Po del brazo)

Po: que sucede? (Confundido)

Tigresa: Puedes….tu….emm…quisiera saber si….te podrías quedar aquí….conmigo…,no me siento bien estando sola en este lugar

Po: / sentía que mi rostro hervía, agradescamos que la sangre no se transparenta por el pelaje porque o si no seria el primer panda de blanco,negro y rojo, Tigresa me estaba pidiendo que me quede con ella? Donde esta la verdadera tigresa y que han echo con ella? No es que no me agrade, realmente me puso muy feliz el hecho que pidiera que me quede con ella,solo que…es extraño,ya saben, la MAESTRA TIGRESA,LA GUERRERA MAS RUDA E INSENSIBLE ACTUANDO ASI, / P-por supuesto (trate de sonar lo menos nervioso posible)

Tigresa: /QUE ACABO DE DECIR!? TRAGAME TIERRA,AHORA! Sonó mejor en mi mente lo de decirle que se quede, realmente no me sentía cómoda en ese palacio desconocido, pero creo que ya me pase…Po tenia una expresión entre sorprendido y feliz, / Lo siento…no quería incomodarte (bajando la cabeza) / TIGRESA ,EMPEORASTE LAS COSAS MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTABAN, Ay madre mía…este es sin duda uno de los días mas vergonzosos de toda mi vida/

Po: /Disimula po,DISIMULA…si le dices que es extraño,ella se sentirá mal…no puedes hacer que se sienta mal ella es muy importante para ti y si se siente mal estando contigo se va a alejar y has tratado de acercarte a ella todo este tiempo y por unas simples palabras todo el esfuerzo se ira a la basura/ Claro que no Tigresa, como puedes pensar eso? / LA SALVASTE PANDA! /

Tigresa: /UFFFF te salvaste esta vez tigresa, creo que debería tener mas cuidado con mi palabras/ No lo se…solamente parecías muy sorprendido y hasta aterrado/VOLVISTE A METER LA PATA TIGRESA, MEJOR YA CALLATE! debería dejar de hablar conmigo misma/

Po: Claro que no tigresa,como estaría aterrado de ti? Eres mi amiga (triste) no te debo temer, se como eres /AMIGOS :(/

Tigresa: Solo se me hizo la idea…solo olvidalo(sentándose en su cama) /Tigresa….debemos tener una charla,solas tu y yo, de conciencia a mujer/

Po: /Tigresa se veía triste sera por lo que dije? Pero ni he dicho nada malo :( porque es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan complicado hablar con ella…no dejare que se entristesca mas…has algo panda!/ La oferta sigue en pie? (Sonriendo y levantando una ceja)

Tigresa: si…digo.…si quieres /SOY UN DESASTRE! Ojala haya un ataque de media noche sorpresa de bandidos para escapar de esta penosa situacion/

Po: Tranquila...todo va a estar bien (poniendo su mano en el hombro de la oji rubi)

Tigresa : como lo sabes?

Po: solo...lo presiento

Tigresa : (se acosto en su cama,colocandose de costado, dando la espalda al panda) Y...si no es asi? Tengo.…mie.…miedo (en un susurro)

Po: De que?

Tigresa: De...del futuro, tu...lograste encontrar a tu familia...tienes a tu padre biologico y al padre que te crio, tienes a los chicos,eres el guerrero dragon...todos te adoran, en cambio yo...solo tengo el kung fu...y algún dia mi cuerpo no podra mas,los chicos seguiran su propio camino y terminare sola…como siempre

Po y Tigresa estaban tan concentrados hablando y no se habian dado cuenta que la cabra adivina estaba escuchando desde afuera de la habitacion

Adivina : (N/A: no me se su nombre asique...le pondremos...Mei? Ñeee ya se me ocurrira algo mientras tanto adivina).Necesito un pelo de esta chica... hmmm,aqui hay uno (Alzando un diminuto pelo que se encontraba en la puerta)

La adivina fue a su habitacion y se dispuso a buscar su tazon donde arrojo el pelo de tigresa y una especie de polvo y de inmediado una nube se alzo ante ella...permitiendole ver el futuro,,primero se armo una esfera del ying y el yang de color negro y naranja

Adivina: Increible... (con mirada soñadora)

Lo que vio luego la dejo impactada, no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando

Adivina: Esto...no...es posible...Esto es TERRIBLE! Pero...no debo interferir con el destino...el no luce capaz de semejante atrosidad ,no de nuevo

-en la habitacion de tigresa-

Po: /Que digo? Jamas he estado en una situacion asi... a veces el silencio es el mejor aliado/(Po se acosto al lado de tigresa... ella seguía dandole la espalda)

Tigresa: /Lo unico que se es que no tengo ni la mas palida idea de que hacer...estoy tan confundida, tengo que despejar mi mente...alejar todos estos problemas de mi, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos,me sentia exhausta,empeze a quedarme dormida…/

-HORAS DESPUES-

Tigresa desperto lentamente, aun faltaban unos minutos para que el sol salga

Tigresa: /Me dispuse a levantarme.o a mentalizarme que tenia que despertar...segui con los ojos cerrados un rato ...estaba mas tranquila ahora,los pensamientos y problemas se habian alejado un poco de mi mente,me sentia renovada...el poder del sueño , me habia colocado una manta anoche? Creo que si...no recuerdo,pero aseguro que si porque tengo calor...trate de moverme pero no pude,algo me apresaba...abri lentamente los ojos pues los parpados me pesaban mucho me despereze en mi lugar y escuche como mis la espalda sonaban, las camas de aqui son mas comodas que las del palacio de jade,mas grandes tambien..me agrada,abri bien los ojos y trate de levantarme de nuevo...intento fallido,que sucede? Me fige donde se encontraba el motivo por el cual no podia levantarme, rodeando mi cintura se encontraba un brazo,y fue entonces cuando los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente,Po…se habia quedado conmigo la noche anterior…esperen,esperen,esperen…QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE!? Idiota! PERVERTIDO!

Aguarden…la ultima opcion no es valida,Po podria ser la persona mas inocente que haya en este mundo,lo mas seguro es que me haya abrazado asi de forma inconsiente o sino, queria tenerme cerca,pero…porque? No importa, tengo que levantarlo antes de que alguien venga porque alguien ve esto y... mejor ni imagino lo que sucederia, aunque...me gusta estar asi,me siento comoda,segura,amada...Espera,QUE!? TIGRESA…a estas horas divagas pero mal ,el no te ama...es tu amigo y en todo caso hace esto porque ha de sentir lastima por lo que te sucede, YA CALLATE CEREBRO! decidi ignorar mis pensamientos y me di media vuelta quedando cara a cara con Po, mil ideas vinieron a mi mente de que pasaria si alguien entrara en este mismo instante a la habitacion, ideas fuera!…si no lo hago ahora me arrepentire luego, tome el valor y. Escondi mi cabeza en el cuello del panda acercandome mas, deje escapar un leve ronroneo lo cual calle en el acto…QUE FUE ESE RUIDO? SALIO DE MI? Raro…okaay ya lo hize…porque hize eso? Definitivamente estoy loca o mi cerebro no funciona a estas horas...,tenia que despertar a Po antes de que alguien entrara,lo sacudi un poco y esto hizo que se aferrara mas a mi,Aww es tierno.…QUE TONTERIAS PIENSO Y HAGO A ESTAS HORAS! / PO...DESPIERTA (lo sacude…esto hace que el panda la abraze aun mas fuerte,a tal punto que tigresa se estaba por asfixiar) no me queda de otra(respiro el aire que pudo y golpeo a Po en el estomago,este automaticamente se desperto)

Po: que sucedio? (Llevando las manos a su estomago adolorido)

Tigresa: Casi me asfixias...eso sucedio

Po: Lo...lamento

Tigresa: Luego hablaremos de eso...ahora vete

Po: eh?

Tigresa: Po...fuera de aqui

Po: ayer me pediste que me quede contigo y hoy me echas a patadas...tienes graves problemas de bipolaridad

Tigresa: (Suspira y niega con la cabeza) Te voy a hacer esto mas sencillo…que pasaria si alguien entra y te ve en mi habitacion a estas horas

Po: ou.…me voy, hablamos despues,si?(saliendo)

Tigresa se volvio a acostar en su cama e inconcientemente se quedo dormida de vuelta

-Con Po-

Sali cuidadosamente de la habitacion para que nadie me escuchara o me viera me dirigi a mi habitacion cuando alguien me detuvo,no pude desifrar quien era,segui caminando y entre a mi habitacion donde casi me da un infarto

Po: aaahh! Quien?….usted no es la señora que crei que era señor? .-.

Adivina: (suave risa) si Po, mi nombre en realidad es Hui Ying

Po: Un gusto... que hace aqui?

Hui Ying: respondo tus preguntas

Po: pero no me ha dicho otra cosa además de su nombre

Hui Ying: Eso es porque tu no lo has preguntado

Po: Eh?…con todo respeto.. emmm Hui Ying,pero...porque esta aqui,apenas amanece

Hui Ying: Tu no pasaste la noche aqui panda

Po: como? Que? De que habla?

Hui Ying: la cama esta intacta, perfectamente hecha

Po: es que.…no me muevo al dormir

Hui Ying: se que estuviste con ella

Po: quien ella? A que se refiere ?

Hui Ying: Estuviste con la chica...hueles a ella

Po: No entiendo lo que sucede.-.

Hui Ying: Esto va mas rapido de lo que creí…me alegra tanto joven panda ^_^

Po: puede dejarse de adivinanzas? Ya me confundio y ahora hace juegos de palabras...expliqueme porfavor

Hui Ying: tu amor por la joven guerrera crece cada dia mas,ahora colocas su seguridad y su bienestar por delante de tus bienes propios,se ha vuelto parte de ti,espero que sus vinculos se fortalezcan lo suficiente para que puedan det- ...

EN ese instante entran a la habitacion vibora y grulla

Vibora: que sucede?

Grulla: oimos gritos

Po: es que la adivina...(Señalo donde estaba la adivina pero esta ya se habia ido)

Vibora: Ahi no hay nadie Po

Po: como es que?…

Grulla: te sientes bien po?

Po:si...creo que debemos volver a dormir

Vibora: seguro que estas bien?

Po: si...no te preocupes

-en las afueras de gongmen-

V.D : (N.A: cuando el personaje sea anonimo o desconocido pondre V.D: voz desconocida para no poner el "?" Me gusta mas asi...okay continuen) estan listos?

El joven leopardo y el rinoceronte de ponian en posicion de pelea,acto seguido el personaje misterioso chasqueo los dedos y una jauria de lobos salio en ataque,los jovenes guerreros se dispusieron a pelear contra el ejercito de lobos

V.D: AHORA! (Grito)

El lobo y el rinoceronte unieron brazos y atacaron como uno solo entonces una luz blanca y otra luz negra emano de ellos y se formo una figura de yin y yang encima de ellos,de la nada algo azoto el suelo,se cubrieron para no salir lastimados,el lugar donde estaban se habia echo pedazos

V.D: lo han logrado...por fin,la fuerza mas poderosa de china esta en nuestras manos,ya nadie nos va. Poder detener

-de nuevo en el palacio-

Los chicos ya se habian levantado y se encontraban conversando animadamente en el comedor,aparentemente el padre de po se habia quedado dormido asique los maestros fueron a despertarlo pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que ya no estaba,donde se había ido ese panda? En cuestión de minutos lo encontraron en el jardin del palacio

Feng: buenos dias

Po: hola papá... suena tan raro decirte asi .

Feng: tranquilo hijo,te acostumbraras algima vez

Shifu: donde estaba señor feng?

Feng: no me diga señor,puede decirme solo Feng ,señor me hace sentir muy viejo

Shifu: como quiera,feng

Feng: estuve meditando desde el alba

Po: que les parece si damos un paseo por gongmen?

Todos:andando

NO ME MATEN :( se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizp y es porque no he tenido inspiracion...voy a seguir escribiendo!por nada del mundo cancelaria uno de estos fics,el problema es la inpiracion para escribirlos pues quiero hacerlos mas largos y emocionantes,espero que entiendan

Si tienen alguna pregunta,duda o sugerencia para el fic dejenme un review

Gracias por leer

Los ama,rocky *^O^*


	4. Aviso Avisador

HOLAA,no es un cap,solo queria pedir disculpas pues por accidente subi mal ultimo capitulo ,pero creo que ya corregi el error..sorry :(


	5. Lo siento (nota importante) (NO CANCELO)

IS TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SOOOORRY?

Hola

Lo admito, me da cierta verguenza aparecerme de la nada

Empiezo a creer que esto es una maldicion

Dos años seguidos CON LA MISMA COSA

¿Por que tengo que vivir en plan Hannah Montana?

Ah-re

Ahora si va en serio

No se como disculparme

Dos veces que hago lo mismo

Abandono mis historias por casi un año

Esto es realmente doloroso para mi

Dos de Mayo del 2015…SERIOUSLY?

O sea, casi un año nuevamente sin poner pie (o dedo) en

En serio lamento muchisimo haberlos abandonado

Fracase como escritora

No les cumpli con la historia

Me siento asquerosamente mal por haber dejado todo

Tratare de seguir las historias (si queda algun lector que no este resentido)

Tuve miles de problemas que se mezclaron entre si

Yo empece a escribir Fanfics en el 2012

Ahora estamos en el 2016

Y siento que una parte de mi vive aqui

Hace pocos dias cumpli 15 años, he cambiado algunas cosas debido a las circustancias en las que he vivido, mis padres estuvieron en constantes peleas y eso me deprimia demasiado, Me robaba el sueño y las ganas de escribir.

Cambiaron muchos aspectos en mi foma de escribir (porque nunca he dejado de hacerlo) hasta me atrevo a decir que mejore pues ahora puedp escribir de manera narrativa (como un verdadero libro)

Mi caracter alocado esta volviendo de a poco (Sigo siendo una fangirl loca) y la fiebre TiPo nunca se apaga, no es asi?

Por eso les pido perdon una vez mas

Y les prometo que pronto tendran nuevos capitulos

En serio lo siento

Los amo

Rocky.❤


End file.
